GLX443 Class
The GLX443 class is a very powerful prototype starcruiser that was never put into production due to time costs, inefficiancy and the overall imending threat of a imminent overload (which would destroy the equivilant of six starsystems). Despite this the GLX443 has stood the test of time in five incarnations of the origanal design. Not much is known about two of them, due to them being in a period of history called the "Storyless Era". GLX443 (Intrinitive) The original GLX443. Intrinitive was built out of Gladia Leana shipyards (hence the first two letters) a large shipyard on the Darna Desert. The Intrinitive was built as a prototype scout carrier, but was never given any scout ships to carry. This incarnation is the smallest incarnation (being little over eight decks high) and also the weakest in firepower (eight #12-Railguns and two AutoCanons). Intrinitive was discovered to be incredibly fast, utilising undiscovered technology that was "fitted" on her first run. Intrinitive would remain as the fastest ship until its destruction by a PDW over Osaisis during the Osaision Extinction GLX443b (Ballad of) Intrinitive) The second incarnation of the GLX443. This ship was still called Intrinitive but if using Alliance naming procedures, would be named Ballad of Intrinitive. All that is known is this ship was the first incarnation reported to use the OverDrive. Also this ship fitted numerous more guns with a fully functioning fighter group. This ship drops off records around sixty solarans after its construction. Nothing else is known. GLX443c (Intrinitive/Infinity) The third incarnation, sometime after dropping off the records, the GLX443b is presumed to be destroyed. Like its first reconstruction, it uses parts from the first 443 mixed with the second. this variant was a bit bigger and was just about classed as a cruiser. this ship was built at the Jarrun Project to be the flagship of the Osaision Vasi Lopar apon his "birth". Intrinitive had other plans, however. Beaming up Tarren Sikari and setting out to Earth to enable him to grow up properly. This variant watched over him and protected Earth from invasion thousands of times during its solitude. this fact makes us presume this ship was heavily armed, and possibly slow (taking around 60000 years to reach milkyway) whether or not this ship is the "free" Intrinitive remains unknown. This variant is always called Infinity in modern era. it is also pressumed this variation looked alot like the GLX-443d. GLX-443d (Infinity) This variant is the most modern version. It is very powerful and can almost match the speed of the original Infinity. This variant is the second youngest (around 43 solarans old) model of Infinity. Infinity is finaly able to hold its own in combat and still maintain its incredible speed. This variant has done so much in recent ages to prolong the life of the universe, earning it its nickname: "SilverProtector". For more information see GLX-443d Infinity. GLX-443e (Infinity) This variant is the youngest variant (253 solarans old) and the most powerful firepower wise. This ship took around seven solarans to build. This ship used combined technology of all the races of Tyrine. It existed during the TitanWar and is recognised as the ship that stopped the Echnia instant. This ship was edited out of the timeline after the Echnia Instant by the Ascended Osaisions and replaced by the GLX-443d. Sometime during its construction the races of Tyrine wanted to rename it Intrinitive. Trivia *Infinity has more or less remained the same shape during its entire life. *Infinity's BlackHole Canons are mounted where the Autocanons used to be. *Despite having a hanger, Intrinitive was never reported to have any fighter compliment. *Intrinitive is Osaision for "Infinite", it is pressumed that Tarren renamed Infinity during the CrossOver because it sounded similar. **There is no word in Osaision for Infinity. Although "Infinity" in Targolian is Intrinitive. *The "b" and "c" are often speculated to have been built in secret for the Osaisions to utilise surgical strikes to reclaim Tyrine. *Infinity destroyed half of Jarrun on takeoff, like what it did to Gladia Leana. **When the 443d didn't destroy the land behind it as it was already flying when its engines turned on. **This effect happens whenever the primary engines are engaged in "atmo", hence why the 443d has "atmo engines" to fly in atmosphere safely *The 443e is often found on monuments along with the first and fourth incarnations of Infinity and the incarnations of Trident and Avenger. *Infinity is the most well known out of the Three Sisters. *The 443d is often treated like the second incarnation of the ship due to the lack of information on the second and third.